happiness
by fixitup613
Summary: set after 4x09 andy and nick are together and hit upon some bumpy roads
1. Chapter 1

. **Hey this is my first fanfiction ever don't know if it'll be a one shot or multiple chapter I guess I'll see where it leads me to. Some of it follows the story line of 409. I switched from a mcSwarek to a mcCollllins but the truth's im just a sucker for happy people I hate when people get hurt and are sad. Most people know the way to get me is with a sad story or something and then ill almost always give in**

**I do not own rookie blue or the characters**

**Happiness**

Andy awoke to the greatest hangover ever, groaning she turned over only to bump into a warm body. Startled she jumped but then a serine smile soon appeared on her face as she remembered what happened the night before.

**10 hours before**

As she was coming home after the long day of watching christen, christen getting kidnapped and talking to nick about why they couldn't start this relationship Gail, they work together….

To be honest this relationship kind of scared her she never felt this way with a man before she never had a man know her so deep and really know her. She wasn't used to the concept of relationship based on real things, not just love on first sight or the fact that the boy was a "safe choice".

With nick the feelings were really based on real stuff she had a background with him she knew him, what he likes and dislikes and all that stuff. Sure things with Sam were great and shed do anything to have it again but she knew it wasn't possible there was just too much in it too much hurt and angst.

Her heart was crying and she really wanted to tell nick it's not that I don't want to I really do its that you scare me and I don't want to lose you like I lost Sam. You became another rock that I could lean on without being too pushy if I lose you I will lose myself.

And suddenly she finds him right there waiting by the threshold of her door. Her brain went into overdrive she couldn't think straight she just wanted to run into his arms and never leave go but being the convo they just had it wouldn't really work.

So she finds herself asking if everything's ok. Her heart warming at the fact that he's here to check up on her and reassure her again that it's all right.

And then suddenly her heart froze he was agreeing with her. The relationship wasn't worth it if only he would of said who cares that's all she wanted to hear that it's worth it and its worth the fight and then she'll be all in. so she just stares and agrees with him once again.

Then he stopped looked at the ground and jammed his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he looked up

"The thing is I don't care it's worth the fight ill just wait your worth it."

That's all she wanted to hear as she laughed and connected her lips to his slowly at first. Then they both smiled into each other's mouths and franticly made their way into the house. Hardly making it to the couch after much needed sex where they fulfilled each other in ways not to speak about. They collapsed on the couch to watch and drink away the rest of the day's worries.

And here she was lying next to nick, she felt safe again, whole like she finally belonged somewhere. That she was worth something to someone. She snuggled up to him and just relished being next to him.

Feeling him stir she started kissing him passionately, trying to put all the feeling she felt for him in to it. She wanted him to know why she had her reservations that it had nothing to do with him. Smiling he flipped her over so that he was now on top of her The way he kissed her back was telling her don't worry I know, I understand your reservations it's okay it'll be okay, we'll be okay.

"I'll bet I'll get shot", Andy whispered

"What!?" said nick incredulous "why would the happen?"

"things are just great now and they don't last that way for too long look at my life every time I think I'm getting somewhere and finally gonna be happy something happens and then I'm down again"

"Andy, uh, look I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I'm gonna protect you"

"You know what the problem is?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you!"

"I fail to see why that's a problem." Nick said laughing.

Andy fell silent you can see that she was over thinking everything.

"Andy what is it what's bothering you?"

"Nothing its' nothing I'm fine'' instead of waiting for an answer she just reached up and kissed him again. Her tongue begging for entrance which permission was immediately granted. The need of air was too great and they pulled away panting.

Andy abruptly got up and moved away to stand by the open window. Nick watched her knowing she needed her space now more than anything. Even though he was dying to know why she thought it was a mistake.

"Andy, he asked hesitantly, "tell me what it is"

She turned to him with sad eyes shook her head slowly and didn't answer instead she just turned her attention back to the window.

Nick taking this as permission to join her by the window slowly got up and went to stand behind her. Wrapping his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

Andy turned her head up to him and he can tell she was crying. Their lips met again and this time nick was asking her, no begging her to let him in and tell him what's wrong'

"I love you, means my hearts sold to yours and it could get hurt again I can't think of it happening again it'll just be too much for me to handle and also what happens when Sam finds out that we are a thing. I still care about him, I think I always will, I don't want him to think that we got together undercover."

Nick sighed, "its' okay Andy well figure this out together"

Nodding she leaned into him feeling herself just sort of blending and melting into him. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she laughed and said "it's a good thing we're off today"

"Oh? Yeah and why is that? He replied laughing.

"Cuz, we get to do this, she says mysteriously, turning around planting a kiss on his lips and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

Smiling he complied and did the same to her till they both were in the place where they wanted to be. Lying there side by side panting (and horse from screaming so much)they felt and home for the first time in a long time and surprisingly this time there was no qualms it was almost as if the divine interference was saying this is where I want you to be right now. Make the most of it and I promise things will be good.

**Sorry wasn't quite sure how to end it.\**

**So let me know what you thing.**


	2. Reality

**Hey, thanks so much for all the followers and favorites. Definitely put a pressure on me to write more and I doubt this is as good as the first one. My first chapter just came naturally. Sorry for the grammar and punctuation mistakes I have not written a paper since I finished school 6 years ago…. but for those of you who it irritates send me a message brushing me up and ill love to hear all the tips**

Life is complicated, that's what Andy was slowly learning. You make choices in life and you have to deal with the outcome however hard it might be.

Reality was starting to set in, she Andy, slept with Nick. Nick who's her colleague (now with benefits) who's also an ex to her friend and colleague, not to mention Sam. How is she going to face everyone? How will everyone react? Why oh why didn't she consult with Traci first? Why do I always have to over think everything? Why can't I be happy with my decisions?

"Why can't life be easy for once?" Andy groaned.

"Hey, it's not that bad" answered Nick, "life is how you make it, take it from me."

Andy fell silent remembering what Nick had explained to her about his childhood. In a way she could sympathize with him being that her mother left but at least she had her father.

"Your right, but sometimes it's hard you know you try so hard and it still it doesn't come out right."

"I'm always right" Nick said laughing. "But you should know", He said seriously, "after a while you get the hang of it and then it'll be second nature and you'll start seeing the world in a whole new light."

"Okay, I think that was enough psychology for one day, you know for one last point I like it how we put our feelings out there and not hide it THAT definitely makes one aspect of life much easier."

"Andy, you know that I have an extra sense and I can tell when something's bothering you right? So what is it? What are you over thinking this time?" asked Nick lovingly caressing her face.

"Don't take this the wrong way." Andy started and then fell silent.

" I think I already am" Nick said smiling to show Andy that he was joking, well sort of deep inside somewhere he thought he knew where this was going. Pushing those thoughts away he was able to maintain face to be there for her.

Lost in her thoughts Andy didn't even notice the reservation on Nick's face. "You know, US, I love it we are not complicated, we are open honest with each other. I never knew you can have such a relationship with a man before. Sometimes I think that it's so easy, too easy in fact and something s going to go wrong. And then I think about everyone, how are we going to tell everyone Sam, Trace, and of course Gail. Really what where we thinking she's going to be so upset and I don't want to lose our relationship or whatever it's called that we have. With all her coldness she really is sweet and we really care for each other, hence her staying with me for 3 months. And then there's more but before I scare you off I want to hear what you say."

"Well for starters so much for no more deep conversations, and then you have to take risks sometimes, are you just going to not do things because of the reactions of others? Your happiness is important as well, not just what others will say. In the end of the day you have to live with you, you need to be happy with your actions or change. I'll tell Gail, as for everyone else we can either tell them together or just you or me whatever you want. Truthfully I don't see why you are so worried. You are allowed to date whoever you want you're a big girl you don't need permission."

"Okay you tell Gail it'll probably go better for you than for me and I'll tell Traci. As for Sam….." here Andy's voice trailed off.

"What is with you and Swarek? Why are you so worried about him? Did he worry about you? He's with Cruz now anyway so he can't have you either way and neither can you unless you want to cheat." Nick smiled to show that he was just kidding around with her on the last part.

Andy laughed weakly, a sure sign that she was hiding something. Instead of answering him she just said, "You know I would never cheat on you, I'm not a cheater I would just break things off."

Nick realizing that she just side tracked his questions wisely didn't say anything. Though he was dying to know what she was holding back just said "Andy, I believe you now what's the more part of it?"

"Not now I'm too drained for this conversation now and also I have a girls' night out with Traci tonight and since Gail's been avoiding me it's just us two so I have the chance to tell her. But before I go get ready…" Andy reached up to finger Nicks bare chest and laughed "how did you know what I want?"

"I don't know you tell me" Nick replied, his voice husky and eyes filled with desire at the same time pulling off her shirt.

"Nick, please I need you in me right now I want you so bad."

"Andy, man your good." Nick panted and rammed into her, within seconds they were being pushed over the edge. When it was all over Nick collapsed on Andy the thought that he was probably crushing her made him flip them over, but Andy flipped them over again insisting that she likes being underneath.

"Hey, Nick I'll call you when I get back, come over or should I come to you?

"Nope your place's best"

Andy smiled and then turned serious "well end our conversation then okay?" She said softly, fingering the hair on his chest not quite meeting his eyes.

"Hey, Andy it's okay whatever it is we'll be okay we'll deal with it. Hey whats wrong whats that look on your face?"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"ANDY, look at me you're not fine what is it?"

"Nick, I'm fine your words just were exactly what Sam said to me a year ago when I gave him my misgivings of our relationship. Look I'm going to be late to Traci so well finish this later okay."

"okay" Nick replied

"Nick, don't worry you know something" she said looking into his eyes, " I really love you, thank you for everything. You make my pain go away every day and I cant thank you enough"

Nick in reply leanied in and kissed her deeply

"kay, well defenitly have to finish this later." He said laughing "go on go get ready."

As Andy got up to go get dressed Nick cleared his throat and said "Andy, you know I love you too right."

Andy smiled as she nodded and then ran to get ready as she heard Traci honking.

**Hey I'm terrible at ending chapters so sorry if they are a little choppy. reviews make my day and I love constructive critics. Casi hope the grammar was better this time I had you in mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Andy meets Traci**

"Hey, Andy what's up why you so quiet?"

"You've' probably noticed that Gail has been avoiding me?" Traci nodded "yeah I was wondering what implied that I ignore you as well"

Andy looked startled "Traci you wouldn't…"

"Andy, look at me are you nuts? Now I'm really starting to think something really happened you are not acting yourself since Chris's kid disappeared. Are you still feeling guilty? You know you don't have to right it could of happened to anyone."

"Well here's the thing meandnicksortofslepttogetherandidontwantanyonethin kingthatitstartedundercover"

"Whoa, Andy, slow down I can hardly understand you"

"Nick and I sort of slept together and I don't want anyone thinking that it started undercover because it really didn't well at least for me it didn't."

"Wow, totally didn't see that one coming, Andy, that wasn't the smartest move you know right? Gail's gonna be really pissed. And you work with him and her if this doesn't work what's gonna be?"

"I know I told Nick the same thing I had my reservations about this whole thing even though I really wanted to just tell him I feel the same way I was scared it'll ruin our relationship if it doesn't work out. You know what he told me? That I'm worth the wait and I'm worth the risk! I mean that's the fight I was waiting for! For someone to tell me being with me is worth it."

"You're still upset that Swarek didn't put up that fight?"

"Of course I am Trace, but he made his decision and I love him so all I want for him is to be happy even if that someone can't be me. You know letting him go is harder than I thought but it's the only thing I could do."

"Look Andy it wasn't the smartest move you've done but now that it's done if this is what you really want than just continue. You deserve to be happy. And you know Gail she'll come around eventually."

"Thanks Trace, you're the best!"

Andy hugged Traci. "Now let us just get this night running, I plan on really going over now that we both don't need to go to work for the next 24 hours."

Nick knocked on Dovs' door, Gail opened up and her jaw dropped.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" pulling him into a hug and before he knew it Gail was kissing him her actions begging him for forgiveness that she ever doubted his loyalty to him.

It took a few seconds till his senses kicked in and he pushed her away and said "Gail, you can't do that to me now. I tried so hard since I got back and altogether since I got here to 15 division and all you have been is not trust me and hurt me, I pushed away all my feelings because I wanted you and I loved you but you chose otherwise so we really are done and I'm going to tell Andy about my feeling for her."

Gail was going to interrupt but stopped as soon as she heard him say loved her didn't say love so that meant he really has moved on to another point in life and this time it didn't include her. He was right she was also in the wrong she was going to leave him to France what was he supposed to do. He also didn't do anything to act upon his feelings until she slept with HIM….

So instead of retorting back she gave him a hug and smiled sadly and said "Okay, Nick I'll miss you but you're right we are too messed up the both of us to have a normal relationship. We still carry our teenage years around with us. But I hope we can be friends."

Happy that the conversation went well he nodded and said "That'd be great Gail, you're the best. And Gail thanks for being so understanding."

**Sorry for such a short chapter I will try to update shortly.**

**Let me know what you think/ any tips would be helpful thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for all your support. Two chapters in less than 24 hours didn't think I'd make it.**

Andy let herself into her condo after Traci dropped her off.

"Nick" she called. She was greeted back in silence, walking into the kitchen while shrugging off her jacket and kicking off her shoes she found a note on the island.

_Hey Andy, went to break the "news" to Gail and to change up for my shift I'll be back as soon as I can. And I want to finish our convo before shift otherwise ill have to call in sick." Nick_

Andy went to get ready for bed since she wasn't going in today- Frank had given her the next few days off to get her act together. She showered and changed into PJ's and got under the covers flipping onto her stomach to get into a comfortable position to read her wedding magazine. She was so tired that not even five minutes passed before she was sound asleep.

Nick knocked on the door, when there was no answer he let himself in with the spare key Andy had given to him earlier in the day. Dropping it off in the kitchen he found that on the back of his note was a note from her as well.

_Hey, Nick in my bedroom Andy._

He walked slowly through the apartment assuming she was sleeping since it was so quite. When he got to the bedroom his breath hitched. She looked so peaceful sleeping like that as if there was no trouble in the world. He sighed happily he can stay like that all day.

And then came the moment where his world suddenly turned black. Andy tossed and turned all the while shrieking "Nick". He froze. What was going on? Why was she like this? Reality set in and he rushed to lie down next to her soothing her back to a peaceful sleep by tracing her patterns on her back and whispering "Don't worry Andy I'm here its okay. Whatever it is we will be okay I love you"

She turned over and snuggled closer to him wrapping her arm around him and tucking her head on his chest right below his chin. He wanted to wake her so he could figure out why she was screaming his name. But his nurturing nature kicked in and he put himself before her. He found himself doing that lately he was always making sure the other was happy whether it was pacifying Gail or making sure Andy was REALLY fine. He figured having grown up the way he did taught him how to be so selfless, in fact he had no idea how to be selfish.

All the thoughts of why she could be screaming his name ran through his head maybe it was still the UC or what happened today he really didn't know but whatever it was he was going to fix it he vowed.

Finally Andy woke up. "Hey," she said sleepily reaching up to kiss him. Nick kissed her back strongly, letting himself get lost in her. They finally broke apart Nick propped himself up looking deeply into her eyes. After awhile Andy feeling the look getting too intense broke it off.

Nick sighed and looked at the floor shaking his head.

"Nick?" said Andy worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"It's alright it's gonna be fine"

"Andy, you know when I came home I was coming to your room and you were screaming in your sleep."

"What'd I say?"

"Nick"

Andy turned pale and immediately stammered "Nick I can't talk about it not yet anyway, can we just enjoy ourselves now" "Please" she begged.

"Andy I need to know I won't be able to sleep tonight please tell me what's going on. I love you so much I can't just see you hurting and not do anything about it." Nick was almost near tears.

"Just to be here Nick that's it I need from you to be here, that I'll wake up every morning with you next to me."

Nick smiled still a bit uneasy but ready to accept it if…. NO he needed to know why and he was going to get an answer he was tired of always putting everyone in front of his needs.

"You need to tell me I can't I can't live knowing your having a nightmare with me in it Please tell me. I really need to know."

"Fine Nick but still answer my question."

"Andy, are you asking me to move in with you? Nick laughed giddily, "I'd love to"

"Kay "she said. "I really don't want to tell you but I will I have this dream where we are in that room and you don't shoot me so Von shot you and you fell down his shot hit the right spot… at the same time right after he shot you and was about to shoot me was when everyone busted in to the place it was perfect timing for me but you were dead"

Nick look at her, her eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall, wordlessly he pulled her in for a hug they just sat there for a few minutes enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, I need to get to parade in a few hours but can we finish what we were talking about before?" asked Nick attentively.

"How about you first tell me how'd it go with Gail? Should I worry about it?"

Nick laughed "Nope not anymore" turning serious he said "You really want to know?" without waiting for an answer he went on to tell her how she had tried to kiss him and the whole story. Surprisingly Andy took it quite well with the only response being "great at lease I can still be her friend or something" then reached up for a kiss to make up for the one Gail stole.

"Sam stopped me the other day at parade and told me he misses me and he's sorry. I told him no hard feelings and that I hope we'd be more than friends some day when we are both healed not in the husband way but kind of like a good man friend like you and I were before WE started. Right now I want you all for myself! To be honest we need to set ground rules for this work relationship to work okay? No PDA at work only after shift okay we should keep work and our love life separately."

"Whatever you say Andy, I'm glad time doesn't work for you being that I wouldn't of lasted to long before I would just jump on you proving you were feeling the same way just too scared to admit it"

**Let me know what you think so far./ thanks for all the support**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the favorites and followers you guys are the best. Sorry for the delay in updating but It's been hectic by me and I'm taking a month vacation to fly around the world so busy preparing. Toronto is on my list so hey, maybe ill bump into rookie blue (There's always dreaming ;-)).**

**Chapter 5**

Andy was returning to shift of course that day she had to be paired with Gail. At first things were awkward but five minutes into the ride Gail's like "okay, let's be clear here, I know you're with Nick as much as I don't like it I'm not going to say anything which I know is not my type of thing but I'm feeling generous today." She laughed and said "But I'm driving as long as we are paired together.

Whew! Andy breathed a sigh of relief and gave Gail a huge smile. "Great! I'm glad we can still be friends"

"Well, what are friends for besides for punching you in the face?" Gail said sarcastically.

Andy breathed in with an uncomfortable look on her face "Yeah, right, whatever" she mumbled.

When shift was over Andy went over to Traci and said "Hey, got a minute?" and pulled her into the corner.

"What's going on? What's up with you? You've been acting all strange lately?"

"Look, you know how I'm with Nick right?" Traci nodded.

"Okay," here Andy took a deep breath, "I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Really Andy, That's wonderful you want me to come with you to find out for sure?"

"Yeah please I don't want to tell Nick till I know for sure okay?"

Traci looked at Andy weirdly but just nodded her head in agreement. On their way home they stopped in a drug store to get a pregnancy test.

The test results were positive.

"Great, just my luck" Andy groaned.

"Why aren't you happy? I thought that you'd be happy with the news?"

"It's complicated Trace, I can't go into it but I'm gonna read into abortion if it's not too early on I think I'm gonna chuck it."

Traci looked at Andy making her squirm. "Why what's the matter why don't you want this kid? Kids are heavenly they are and extension to you they make life worth living."

"Traci I'm tired I think I'm going to call Nick to come get me. And no stop looking at me like that I'm not telling him, I can't" Andy said texting Nick the same time to come pick her up.

"Andy, you have to, if he is who he says he is he'll be happy!"

"Maybe Trace, but not tonight whatever now I've got to go I think that's Nick honking. Thanx Trace you're the best."

She leaned over to give Traci a hug.

"Hey Andy, take these they are good for nausea I keep them with me just in case. You know how everyone usually waits with me for their pregnancy test so I figured why not be prepared."

Nick smiled to Andy as she got in to the car." Hey what's up?"

"Nothing nothings up.'' Andy stammered. "Why would you think something's up?"

"I was just asking, but now you're making me worried. Does this have to do with the thing you wanted to tell me? I'm starting to think you led me into thinking that conversation is over?"

Andy paled "Please Nick not now."

She leaned over the seat to kiss Nick, as they broke away breathing heavily and looked away and just said "Can we just go home now."

Nick smiled they had just moved in together and so far it's been great to wake up each morning with Andy right by his side.

They got out of the car and as Andy fiddled with the keys Nick wrapped his hands around Andy's waist and began kissing her neck.

"Nick" Andy moaned "I can't concentrate"

Nick laughed and just stayed where he was wrestling the keys out of Andy's hands and opened up the door in a second.

The minute the door was open Andy twirled herself around before latching herself onto Nick. Her kisses were different this time urgent, begging to be understood.

Nick broke off and leaned his forehead against Andy's

"Andy" he whispered, "what is it? Tell me you can talk to me. Remember we said no secrets if there was a reason why we were such good friends its cuz we communicated how we felt, we can do the same now, trust me."

"Nick I'm scared"

Nick hugged her and just nodded willing her to go on.

"What if you get scared off, what happens if you change your mind, if it gets too much?"

"Not going to happen, Andy and you know that." He replied with a look of deep love on his face.

"Here's the thing. I'm pregnant."

Nick just stared at her without saying anything and moved to look out the window leaving Andy in the middle of the room regretting her decision of telling Nick, she should have trusted her gut and not said anything.

Andy shook her head in frustration not believing she just ruined possibly the last chance for true happiness.

"Nick, please say something, anything, don't just leave me here standing I can't"

**What will be Nick's reaction? Why was Andy so hesitant to tell him in the first place?"**

**Let me know what you think!  
If you want to put in your input in what you want to hear let me know I can still change my plan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are the greatest thanks for all the followers and favorites they really keep me writing. To tell you the truth I'm quite happy with myself I'm actually writing a multiple chapter something I didn't think I'll ever do, let alone enjoy, but it's really thanks to you people and all the encouragement.**

**Chapter 6**

Nick turned around to look at Andy, his face unreadable, he shook his head as he walked passed her, just squeezed her hand not saying anything as he proceeded towards the door Andy pulled him back and wrapped him in a hug holding him close and not letting him go.

"Nick, tell me, tell me what it is? Whatever you want I'll do okay? Please talk to me I can't handle this not talking please."

"Andy" Nicks voice broke it was so raw with emotion that all Andy was able to do was look at him.

"You might hate me but I want out I don't want this kid I'm, we're not ready. Andy, it's not a matter if it's mine or not." The look that crossed Andy's' face, confirmed Nicks' conclusion, that it might not even be his.

"I'm just not ready yet Andy I want to enjoy us ,and a baby is just so much, so much commitment, I'm afraid that…."

"Nick, it's okay, I hear you, I understand I wasn't going to tell you cuz I was afraid of how you'd take it but let's talk about this when we have had time to really think about it okay? And you should know I didn't sleep with anyone since we were together it was a one night getting out my anger before we got together and it was with Luke, believe it or not, he was getting out his sorry and hurt over loosing me and whatever, I really hope it's yours Nick, I love you so much that I want it so badly to be yours. Please Nick, believe me, okay? I know it's hard but it's something we should really talk about together, ok?"

Nick nodded and looked just gave her a silent hug showing her how much he appreciated her and her understanding. He wanted to tell her that it's not her, that it's not the fact of the baby either, god knows how much he wants her, how much he wants that baby whether its his or not, to make her happy, the whole thing. Just he got this thing it scares the hell out of him he's afraid of failing. He's failed before and gotten his heart crushed before, with his parents and Gail. To be honest he always has this niggling doubt that if Sam would break up with Marlo and go for Andy that she'd go, he knows that they don't share the same love that they had. Sam and Andy were on a separate category and that scared the hell out of him. To lose her when he has so much he wants to give her. To be honest he's glad the baby can't be Sam's he doesn't know if he'd be able to handle that right now. He guessed that that's why she was so hesitant to tell him besides for his reaction, was the fear of what he was going to say if it was not his.

So they got ready for bed silently Nick climbed into bed first, while Andy took her time in the bathroom giving him his space she was holding back her tears of the thought of abortion. She knows it's what she wanted earlier but now, after the conversation with Nick, the possibility of it being real it scared her off and she realized that she already loves the baby (if you can call it that already). Deciding to be strong for Nick she swallowed her tears and went to join him in bed climbing into bed behind him to wrap her arm around his waist and to just give him reassurance. He placed his hand over hers tracing patterns on it as he scooted backwards to press his flush against hers. He was quiet for a moment before he felt Andy's body tremble against his, to confirm his thoughts, he felt her lay her head by his neck and tears running down her face.

"Andy" he whispered turning over, "its okay" as he pulled her into him "we'll discuss it in the morning okay? We'll decide together. It just hit me in the face and all my insecurities rushed to the surface, but we'll discuss it after we both have a good night's sleep, okay?"

Andy nodded drained from the day's events. She was asleep in seconds. Nick laid there for the next few hours just staring at her, wondering if Andy's hesitation was only because it might not be his, she should know him better than that. Deciding to ask her in the morning, when they have a chance to actually talk about it, with the presence of mind he fell into a fitful.

**The chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but it sort of wrote itself. **

**Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay of the chapter I came across major writers block. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Nick awoke to the smell of coffee and fresh rolls he rolled out of bed only to roll back in as he remembered the previous nights encounter. He truly wanted to keep Andy happy so in a split second decision he decided to tell her that they'll keep the baby.

Andy stood there in the kitchen making breakfast not sure what to do or what to say the lies that she got entangled with just was wrapping around tighter and tighter and she saw no way out but to keep lying. She figured once Nick would find out if she would have the guts to tell him the truth if he would be upset and just say forgo the whole damn relationship thing you are too complicated. She just didn't know how to keep things simple she was such a deep feeling person that yes she was complicated but it was that that made her into such the person that she was.

Hearing Nick entering the kitchen she turned around to smile and to tell him all that was really on her mind she decided that to be open and honest is the best way to fix any relationship so why not start right now. Before she had a chance to say anything Nick interrupted and said

"Andy, I want nothing more than for you to be happy so let's do it let's keep the baby"

Andy's face paled this is going to be harder than she thought not knowing what to do to get out of this sticky situation she dug herself deeper. Wrapping her hands around Nick she smiled and said "That's just the greatest news ever!"

She was partnered with Sam that day, of course just for her luck, and as always he was able to pick up on the underlying worry and stress that she was under. In true Sam fashion he asked her point blank about. Unsure of what to do she just shook her head and looked out the window and attempted to change the subject. The rest of the shift past uneventful, save for the meaningful looks, that Sam gave her throughout the day.

On her way out that day she decided that for once and for all she is going to tell Nick the lies that she spun because it was her way of getting stuck and out of a relationship she shouldn't have gotten into in the first place. She missed the friendliness with Nick that she didn't have anymore and she missed the closeness and love from Sam. She felt stuck in the relationship it had spun out of control and she didn't know how to get out of it so she crazily made it worse. She didn't realize what she was doing until she was way too deep into it. She had lied about the baby there was no baby she wanted to see how deep into the relationship Nick was. She wanted out so she hoped that Nick would get upset at her if it wasn't it wasn't his. She forgot that Nick wasn't like that so instead of coming clean and saying her heart wasn't into it and he was just a rebound because she still loved Sam, she lied her way into things to make him look bad so she wouldn't feel guilty about ending the relationship. Now the only thing for her to do is to rectify the situation and come clean no matter how hard it was for her. She was going to tell him that it was all a lie and that the reason why she lied in the first place. She was going to tell him that it had nothing to do with him and all with her stupid trust issues and fear of getting to close to someone like she already did with Sam. Her heart was with Sam even though he was with Marlo.

Andy looked up she was standing at her front door she was so deep in thought she hardly realized she was home. Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Seeing evidence that Nick was home she decided it's now or never. Taking another deep breath she called,

"Nick, I think it's time we had a talk."

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed please leave comments and who knows maybe i'll make a sequel to this story.**


End file.
